LoBW16: Finał, cz. 2
Part 1 - Powrót. Początek wyprawy - Jesteśmy - powiedział Aschgan, wchodząc do kwater w Equilin - ja i Schrodinger. - Yay! Żyjesz! - ShiroNeko przywitała kompana z uśmiechem na twarzy - no, mów, jak tam było, jak nie wiedzieliśmy, co robiłeś? Aschgan przypomniał sobie samotną ucieczkę przed Merintsem, walkę z Wielką Wodną Bestią, przemierzanie świata i Dogmy Śmierci, oraz bitwę z Zupą Śmierci, przy której ledwo uszedł z życiem. - E, nic ciekawego - odparł, wchodząc do kuchni. Otwarł lodówkę, wyjął szynkę i masło, dorwał się do bochenka chleba, i przekrajawszy go wzdłuż posmarował dwucentymetrową warstwą masełka, a potem wrzucił na to całą szynkę. - No, trzeba się najeść. Po tych słowach zjadł całą tą kanapkę na dwa gryzy, ku zdziwieniu ShiroNeko, i lekkim obrzydzeniu, przez które wyszła ona z kuchni obwieścić reszcie, że Aschgan i Schrodinger wrócili. Następnego dnia, po zjedzeniu solidnego śniadania, wysłuchaniu irytacji Vasal na wieść o stracie szynki, krótkim, remisowym starciu jej i Aschgana, cała drużyna naradziła się, by wyruszyć szukać Zupy Śmierci, i, jak ujął Yi - skopać jej czwartą literę. Jego koncepcja jednak się nie sprawdziła, gdyż, jak zauważył Aschgan, Zupa Śmierci jest miską, i nie ma zadka. Po kilku minutach byli już poza bezpieczną strefą Equilin. Wyszli północną drogą, licząc, iż Zupa nie zdążyła jeszcze przenieść się dalej. Defaraq objaśniał wszystkim strategię walki z Zupą, jej słabe punkty, statystyki, odporności i podatności, oraz sposoby ich wykorzystania. Pierwszy raz od rozpoczęcia gry w Land of Brave Warriors, wszyscy słuchali mówcy, i nikt nie wtrącał swoich trzech groszy do sprawy. - Podstawą walki z Zupą jest nie atakować jej w miskę uderzeniami o obrażeniach poniżej 44 milionów punktów, czyli jedynym sposobem zadania obrażeń misce jest porządne użycie umiejętności z pełnym wsparciem i naładowaniem, z trafienia niespodziewanego... którego nie da się wykonać, gdyż Zupa widzi wszystko. Płyn w środku jest silnie żrący, i zadaje dziesięć tysięcy obrażeń na sekundę każdemu, kto w niego wejdzie, aczkolwiek skrywa serce bossa... Czy nasz mag ma zdolność nieśmiertelności? - Mam, ale o niewystarczającej mocy... - odpowiedziała Venaya, a spojrzawszy w niebo dodała - zdolności leczenia też są zbyt wolne, by cokolwiek zdziałać. - Czyli zostają obrażenia z dystansu. Przebicie się przez osłony Zupy jest niewykonalne, gdyż odnawia je ona nowym płynem co chwilę, a bez przebicia osłon strzał z karabinu Schrodingera nic nie zdziała, ze względu na stuprocentową odporność na obrażenia dystansowe. Zupa jest jednak podatna na obrażenia od wybuchów, ma na nie tylko 96.5% odporności, więc teoretycznie detonacja odpowiedniej ilości Thanv-bomb dałaby radę. Można też skoczyć po miny N3, ale to trochę niebezpieczne. - Ile min N3 będzie potrzebne na wysadzenie Zupy, zakładając, że wszystkie wybuchną w tym samym czasie? - spytał się Yi, ciesząc się na samą myśl o wyprawie po miny. - Czekaj, muszę mniej więcej obliczyć... Jakieś siedem - Defaraq lekko się uśmiechnął i spojrzał w górę, po czym dodał - siedem milionów. Miny N3 nie przebiją też osłony płynu, bo w nie wsiąkną - jest dość... kiepsko. Osłona odnawia się za szybko, a tak, to nawet by się udało... - Chyba mam pomysł - wtrąciła się Vasal, z psychopatycznym uśmiechem na twarzy, który szybko podchwyciła ShiroNeko - użyjemy laga w walce. - Laga? W jaki sposób chcesz to zrobić? - zdziwił się Defaraq. - Jeden z nas zdobędzie uprawnienia jednostki roota, stając się CREATORem, i najzwyczajniej w świecie zlaguje cały serwer, przeciążając go jak tylko się da. My, chwilę przed tym, wypijemy mikstury spowolnienia czasu, więc lag nic nam nie zrobi, a Zupę już zlaguje, przez co jej osłony nie będą się regenerować... Plan jest dobry, teraz Yi z Defaraqiem muszą wymyślić pozycje taktyczne do bitwy. - Świetny plan, słonko, tylko... jak mamy zaplanować pozycje, nie znając terenu, na jakim będziemy walczyć? Chyba że stworzymy osobne plany na wszystkie typy terenu... Da radę, Defaraq? - Kombinujmy - odrzekł Defaraq, i poszedł z Yim kawałek dalej, by nie słyszeć rozmów innych, i skupić się na ustalaniu taktyk. - Em, pedu pedu? - zaśmiała się Vasal, patrząc na dwójkę oddalających się strategów. Yi jednak szybko to zauważył, rzucił w swoją dziewczynę mieczem, który ta złapała w locie, pojmując przekaz. Part 2 - N3 raz jeszcze Spojrzawszy na wejście do groty, w której przechowywane miały być miny N3, ShiroNeko zlękła się, zaś Kerolot zaczął szydzić z miernego gustu architektonicznego adminów. Wnętrze było ciemne bardziej niż wnętrze tylnej części murzyna Kamila, zaś wrota były usiane fluorescencyjnymi, ludzkimi czaszkami, przebitymi rozdwajającymi się włóczniami. Na środku wejścia widniał złoty krzyż, z wiszącym ciałem, mający prawdopodobnie symbolizować, że to samo czeka wszystkich innych. - Kerolot, antymonie, przestań się w końcu chichrać! Yi, jesteś pewien, że kradzież min N3 sprowokuje creatorów do działania? - Venaya nie była przekonana, co do planów działania całej operacji. - Kerolot, strzymaj japę, wiem, że zwłoki są baardzo śmieszne, ale uspokój te swoje ruskie napady! Maju, co do planu, to się musi udać. No, chyba że nas po prostu zabiją za pomocą komendy, to wtedy nie będzie tak różowo. Ale to się raczej nie wydarzy, bo zniszczyliby przez to łączników, a tak głupi nie są. - Łączników? - spytał się Dancer - o co chodzi? - Kto ma wiedzieć, ten wie. Nie chcę Was narażać wiedzą - odparł spokojnie, acz tajemniczo Yi. Korytarz groty usiany był pułapkami, które Schrodinger rozbrajał za pomocą kałasznikowa z niesamowitą przyjemnością, do momentu, gdy kula-wahadło uderzyło go od boku, i o mało nie rozkwasiła o ścianę. Nie przejął się tym jednak tak bardzo, jak powinien, i po prostu zaczął zachowywać większą ostrożność przy saperskiej pracy sadysty. Reszta drużyny szła po cichu, obawiając się nagłego pojawienia się Shemirów o bardzo dużej mocy, tylko Yi miał to gdzieś, i szedł pewnym krokiem, jakby był przekonany, że i tak wygrają ewentualną bitwę. Szedł do tego stopnia pewnie, że o mały włos nie wszedłby na pułapkę, lecz chwilę przed tym niefortunnym zdarzeniem ocaliła go Venaya zaklęciem chwilowego paraliżu. - Hah, dzięki za ocalenie - rzekł Yi, gdy tylko odzyskał dar mowy po całkowitym skamienieniu. - Nie ma sprawy... bądź ciszej, dobra? - Venaya mówiła szeptem, skradając się. - Cała nasza grupa jest gromadką osób, które mają posłużyć adminom tej gry jako łącznicy. Nie zabiją nas... - Yi zachowywał sekret swoich informacji nawet w takiej sytuacji, nadając sobie jeszcze większej tajemniczości. - Wyznaczą nowych, jeśli zginiemy. Zamknij się wreszcie, bucu, i zacznij się skradać. Schrodinger, załóż tłumik na karabin! - Vasal brzmiała donośnie, acz cicho, z obawy przed usłyszeniem przez ewentualne potwory. - Zapomniałem wziąć - odrzekł Schrodinger, nadal strzelając w kolejne pułapki - może przestanę to wszystko detonować? - Jesteśmy coraz bliżej schowku z minami N3, może byłoby warto przestać? Zaczniemy po prostu unikać tego całego świństwa - odrzekła Vasal, biorąc kota na ramię. Chwilę później spostrzegawcze oko Aschgana przydało się - przyuważył on kilkaset najsilniejszych z możliwych Shemirów w komnacie znajdującej się po lewej od korytarza. Szybkim ruchem ręki zmusił drużynę do zatrzymania się, po czym poprosił Schrodingera o oddanie strzału w głowę w najłatwiej dostępnego. Wiedząc, co się święci, i że zaczną się igraszki ze śmiercią, kot zgodził się bez wahania. Celne trafienie zadało potworowi cztery procent jego życia, i przeszło setka takich samych mobków rzuciła się wprost na drużynę, stojącej w szyku defensywnym - Schrodinger na głowie Venayi na tyle, ShiroNeko i Yi na wsparciu, w momencie, gdy reszta drużyny utrzymywała ochronne magiczne pole, nieznacznie zniechęcając Shemirów od walki, zadając lekkie obrażenia. Yi wyjął ze swojego plecaka jedną Thanv-bombę, i zaraz po tym, jak pole ochronne Venayi przestało działać, i wszyscy rzucili się do ucieczki, rzucił ją w Shemirów. Efekt był równie spektakularny, co pierd w sali konferencyjnej, lecz dało to chociaż chwilę zapasu czasu na ucieczkę. Szybko znajdując kawałek wystającej ziemi na wysokości sześciu metrów, Yi wdrapał się na nią, a wyskakując rzucił Schrodingerem nad głowy Shemirów. Celnymi strzałami kot zadał sześć strzałów w głowę, z czego jeden spenetrował oczy potwora od boku, oślepiając go. Venaya z ShiroNeko znalazły ciasny kawałek miejsca, zablokowały go magiczną powłoką i wspierały towarzyszy na odległość. Aschgan, Kerolot i Defaraq współpracując ze sobą manipulowali grupą Shemirów, wyłączając z niej pojedyncze jednostki, dając je albo sobie, albo Dancerowi i Vasal do zabicia. Mimo tego, nawet w takim starciu, walka była niesprawiedliwa, zważając na fakt, że nadal było trzeba pilnować reszty grupki. Schrodinger jednak okazał się być cennym wsparciem dla Dancera i Vasal, strzelając z ogromnej odległości wyjątkowo celne strzały, zaś trójka lurków była wspierana przez Yi'ego, zwinnie atakującego z zaskoczenia, i szybko wracającego na miejsce, w którym czekał na kolejne możliwości ataku. Po pozbyciu się w ten sposób siedmiu potworów, zaczęło się robić o wiele gorzej - Schrodingerowi skończyła się amunicja, a nikt nie miał zapasu w ekwipunku; Yi zdał sobie sprawę, że zapomniał wziąć do wyprawy Mandriva, i ten nadal trolluje losowych ludzi w Equilin, zaś Venayi kończyła się magia. ShiroNeko włączyła się do walki bezpośredniej, jako wsparcie dla Vasal i Dancera, który uparcie blokował ciosy Shemira, przyjmując je po prostu na klatę, przez co po chwili jego zbroja przerwała się na pół. - Ty, Yi, znawco, mówiłeś, że nam nic nie grozi! - w wirze walki Vasal zaczęła się denerwować na wszystko, więc krzyczała w bardzo niemiły sposób. - Spokojnie, to tylko próba! Wytrzymajcie chwilkę, mam pomysł, ale potrzebuję kredek od Aschgana, i może jeszcze wezmę Kerolota ze sobą! - Yi krzyczał nie ze względu na nerwy, ale przez hałas tworzony przez hordę potworów. - Wiem co planujesz, kolego, wchodzę w to - rzekł Kerolot, wyjmując z plecaka Aschgana kredki, po czym odłączył się od grupy i wraz z Yim pobiegł w głąb jaskini. Po chwili Yi z Kerolotem wrócili ze złamanymi kredkami, posiniaczonymi twarzami, a Yi z dziurą w policzku. Mieli jednak siedem min N3. Krzyczeli do swoich towarzyszy, by uciekali, gdyż mają zamiar detonować. Słysząc to, wszyscy rzucili się do ucieczki, Dancer zdążył dodać jeszcze "AHMED PLANTUJ". Po chwili bomba była gotowa do detonacji. Wszyscy ustawili się poza grotą w szyku obronnym, Venaya i ShiroNeko znów rzucały zaklęcia ochronne. Rozległ się wybuch, a magiczna ściana spłynęła krwią Shemirów. Bitwa została wygrana, i zostało zdobyte sześć min N3 na czysto. - MOJE KREDKI! CO WYŚCIE ZROBILI?! - zdenerwował się Aschgan. Part 3 - Finał właściwy. Rozpoczęcie - Je*niemy bombkę? - spytał się Yi. - Nie - odparła Vasal. - No weź, tylko jedną... - Nie. - Proszę! - Nie. - Zamkniecie się wreszcie, patafiany ruskie?! - zdenerwował się Dancer na wiecznie powtarzający się schemat rozmowy. - Oj no, podroczyć się nie można... - lekkim, sprośnym głosem odpowiedziała Vasal, puszczając złowrogie spojrzenie na zdenerwowanego Dancera, szepczącego coś do siebie. Tymczasem jednak, z tyłu pochodu usilnie szukającego Zupy Śmierci, szedł Defaraq, który wraz z Kerolotem tłumaczył Aschganowi, że poświęcenie jego kredek było konieczne. Jego myśli skoncentrowane jednak były na czym innym: kluczowej walce. Szedł z głową podpartą po części na ręce, patrzał w niebo i widać było po nim od razu, że wyjaśnianie sensu poświęcenia kredek było dla niego sprawą drugorzędną. Zakończywszy droczenie się z Vasal i denerwowanie Dancera, Yi zauważył kontemplującego Defaraqa. Postanowił do niego podejść. Cofając się w pochodzie, spojrzał na rozmawiające między sobą o koniach dziewczyny, na Mandriva i Schrodingera bawiących się dynamitami, po czym pomyślał w duchu: oby ta atmosfera się utrzymała. - Defaraq, o czym tak rozmyślasz, stary? - spytał się Yi, zaciekawiony nietypową postawą kolegi z drużyny. - Pamiętasz plany Creatorów. Obawiam się, że zablokują oni nam dostęp do kontroli serwera chwilę przed naszą próbą wywołania laga. - Wtedy wszyscy zginiemy, nie mają w tym celu. Chyba że mają jakiś sposób na respawn w wybranym przez nich miejscu, wtedy faktycznie, będzie źle. Ale chyba nie mamy lepszego planu, czemu więc nie spróbować? - Prawda. Nie mniej, ułożyłem już sobie w łepetynie kawałek skryptu, odpowiedzialnego za to, by pokrzyżować im ewentualne plany... ale wystarczy jeden błąd kompilacji, i Creatorzy dowiedzą się o moich działaniach, przez co zablokują nam w jakiś sposób możliwość walki z Zupą. - Gdyby chcieli, już by to zrobili. Nie są głupi, nie będą nas niszczyć przez złość. Zepsuliby w ten sposób ich plan idealny... - Yi spojrzał w niebo, zarzucił głowę na ręce i zaczął iść w ten sposób - kurde, słońce razi mnie po oczach. - Uważaj jak idziesz, możesz wpaść na niechybnie rzucony dynamit Mandriva. Wracając do sprawy, z jednej strony masz rację, z drugiej, te vifony mogą traktować nas jako niegroźnych - przez to nie walczą z nami. - Vasal, chodź na chwilę! - zawołał Yi - wiem co robię, ona miała dość... bliski kontakt z Creatorami. Nie w tym sensie, ale... no. - Czego chcesz? Nie razi Cię słońce? - Vasal podeszła do rozmyślającej dwójki, po czym krzyknęła do idących z przodu Aschgana i Kerolota - przymkniecie się tam kiedyś?! - Vasal, moja droga, masz może... chociaż drobne... pojęcie o mocy Creatorów? Z tego co pamiętam, wiesz o nich najwięcej - powiedział Yi. Od frontu doleciał huk eksplozji, przerywający krzyk Aschgana o jego kredkach, a potem głośne "ups" z ust Schrodingera. - Wy chyba wiecie więcej, bo znacie jakieś sekretne plany, czy coś... Nieważne. W każdym razie, jeżeli boicie się, że zablokują nam plan, to tak, mogą to zrobić. - To już wiemy - spokojnie powiedział Defaraq - chcemy jednak się dowiedzieć, czy nie mogą oni nas jakoś... teleportować, czy cokolwiek? - Mogą, mogą... Vasal lekko się zasmuciła, zasłaniając nerwy uśmiechem - coś jeszcze trzeba? - Heh, nie... Chociaż tak, mogłabyś uciszyć tamtych dwóch z przodu? Ich dyskusja o kredkach zaczyna być irytująca. - Defaraq zdjął rękę spod głowy i rozciągnął się. - Przyjęłam! - Vasal od razu się uśmiechnęła, zgrabnie odwróciła na jednej nodze i wyjęła miecz. Chwilę później cały pochód stanął w miejscu, wszyscy zajęli się Vasal, przytrzymującą obu wojaków przed ostrzem miecza, grożącą im - gdyby tylko tyle - śmiercią. Yi i Defaraq stali spokojnie, Schrodinger olał sprawę i poszedł w ustronne krzaki, Mandriv i Venaya próbowali załagodzić sytuację, a reszta stała, i przyglądała się sprawie. Emocje sięgały zenitu. Vasal stała tak z mieczem trzymanym u gardła raz jednego, raz drugiego "zakładnika". Ani ona, ani żaden z nich nic nie mówili. Po dobrych trzydziestu sekundach ciszy, spokojnym, lekkim ruchem schowała ona swój miecz, i z szczerym, pełnym radości uśmiechem powiedziała: - Widzicie, jak ładnie cichutko? I tak ma być dalej. Tak też było - ani Aschgan, ani Kerolot nie wypowiedzieli żadnego słowa przez bite pół godziny. Wszyscy znów rozeszli się w swoje zgrane grupki, wrócili do dyskusji i zabaw. Do Yiego znów podszedł Defaraq, śmiejący się pod nosem, i z dziwnym uśmiechem rzekł: - Ta to jednak ma temperament. Nieźle. Dyskusje trwały między wszystkimi w cichych, spokojnych grupkach. Tylko raz po raz ktoś głośniej się zaśmiał, albo rozmowę przerywała eksplozja dynamitu rzuconego przez Schrodingera, bądź Mandriva. - Ej, dawno nie graliśmy w cykora z dymkiem w łapie - powiedział Schrodinger, wyjmując z plecaka dwa dynamity. - Tu mnie masz. I tak przegrasz, jak ostatnio, hehe. - Mandriv wziął jeden z dynamitów, chwycił zapalniczkę, i zaczął odliczać do pięciu. Przy piątce obaj piromani odpalili dynamity. - Tamta wygrana się nie liczy, dynamit wybuchnął Ci w ręce. - Schrodinger trzymał swój dynamit w pysku, więc jego słowa były z lekka niezrozumiane - o, zaczyna mi się robić ciepło od lontu. - Kurde, zaraz wybuchnie! - Mandriv rzucił swój dynamit jako pierwszy, sekundę później Schrodinger rzucił swój. Jeden z nich poleciał nad głowę Aschgana, gdzie wybuchnął ustawiając jego włosy na irokeza. Drugi zaś, rzucony przez Schrodingera, poleciał za wielką, zasłaniającą drogę skałę, rozkruszając ją. Po chwili, zza pyłu wyłoniła się wielka micha zupy. Alexyy i ShiroNeko zaczęły krzyczeć z przerażenia, zaś Aschgan postanowił wypowiedzieć pierwsze słowo od pół godziny: - A więc się zaczyna... Zapowiedź odcinka 17 AUTOR CH*J, WPROWADZIŁ NAS W NASTRÓJ I KAŻE CZEKAĆ NA LoBW17: Finał, cz. 3 NO W RYJ ZARAZ ZGARNIE Kategoria:KutaVifon